


Golden Eyes

by CommanderFuzzy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing for Danny, and she's not quite sure if they are good or bad for her and the others around her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes

Golden Eyes 

**Looking at a stranger.**

She raised her hand to knock at the door, hesitating for a moment. She then realised that the door was never locked and she never usually knocked, so why should she now. With a quick look up and down the corridor, Danny Lawrence grasped the door handle and barged into the shared room of Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein.  
"Knock much Xena?" the usual snide sneer of a voice came from the latter of the two sat in the room. Carmilla was lazing on her bed, book in her hands, yellow pillow propping her up, as per usual, but Laura was nowhere to be seen. Danny was Thankful for this, despite her pure loathing of thr dark hair vampire girl, she needed to talk to her alone. As Danny shut the door behind her she stepped deeper into the dorm room, "Is there a reason for this intrusion or are you just here to wait for the creampuff?" Carmilla's eyes never left the pages of her battered book,  
"Er, yes, I guess. I need to speak to you," Danny said quietly as she folded her long legs beneath her on Laura's bed. This caught Carmilla's attention. The pale girl set her book down in her lap and lazily turned her piercing gaze to Danny,  
"To what do I owe the honour?" her sarcastic drawl was already driving Danny nuts, she clenched her hands into fists and dropped her head low, letting her auburn hair fall over her face, "If it's about Laura, she's doing fine without you, no pining, and actually studying, you know, amongst all the Supernatural crap," Carmilla's voice softened ever so slightly.  
Danny cursed herself, she'd made her crush on the small girl so obvious that everyone, excluding Laura had noticed, and it had all come crashing down when Laura finally noticed Carmilla, instead of herself. Taking a deep breath, Danny raised her head and eyes to the vampire,  
"Its not about Laura. It's about me,"  
"You've peaked my interest," Carmilla smirked and sat up alittle more,  
"I figured that since your a thing of supernatural you could give me some information, some help with understanding some things,"  
"Hmm?" Danny rubbed her sweating palms against her thighs lightly, cursing herself for wearing yet another pair of her skin tight jeans, she toed the floor with her chucks and took a breath,  
"What do you know about werewolves?"  
"Well that's unexpected Warrior princess," Carmilla chuckled her words slightly, shifting on her bed to cross her legs and lean her elbows on her knees, "I suppose it depends which movie you watch. I Mean Ginger Snaps is good, but American Werewolf in London has a better grasp on thing. But don't get me started on the whole Cursed shit and the Twilight franchise, they got so many things wrong!" Danny glared and caught Carmilla's taunting smirk,  
"You know I don't mean fictional werewolves, you know I mean real ones,"  
"What makes you think they exist Amazonian?" Again Carmilla held a taunting smirk on her face. She was playing with Danny, like a cat with a ball of yarn. Batting more information from the redhead before confirming anything or giving away any clues. Danny decided she really didn't like Carmilla much then. Not one bit. With a fixed glare, Danny met Carmilla's eyes,  
"We'll if Vampire lackies like you exist then why can't Werewolves?"  
"Suppose you've got me there Xena," Carmilla sighed and flopped back onto Laura's yellow pillow, "All I know is they are real, usual stuff. Changed three times a month, vulnerable to silver, super human strength, hearing, smell, blah blah, sometimes the movies get it right," she shrugged and went to grab her discarded book once more,  
"You've never met one?" Danny probed, leaning forward on her elbows, now propped on her knees,  
"No big foot, I don't make it a habit to seek out other Supernaturals and hang out," Carmilla's sarcastic tone returned then as she rolled her eyes and scooped up her book once more. Danny took that as her cue to exit and stood, in one fluid motion, intent on Heading to LaFontaine for help.  
"Danny!" Laura squealed in surprise, hurting herself at the much taller red head. They hadn't seen one another since Carmilla had returned from the dead. Danny had meant to stop by and say hello, see how Laura was doing, try and put up with Carmilla, Queen of the snark, but she couldnt bring herself too. That and she had some things with weighing on her mind,  
"Oh hey Laura, I was just leaving," Danny mummbled, digging her hands into her jean pockets.  
"Oh," Laura sounded downhearted, "Wait, what where you doing here?" the small girls eyes narrowed into their journalist way, locking onto Danny,  
"Nothing, I was, uh, just speaking with Carmilla,"  
"Hmm," her answer really didn't seem to satisfy Laura, but it was all Danny was willing to give her. Mumbling a rushed good bye, the redhead practically ran from the dorm room, leaving Laura alittle flabbergasted.  
"Oh hey twinkie," Carmilla's melodical tone drifted over to Laura and she grinned, turning and shutting the door behind herself,  
"Hello yourself."

====

"I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster," she repeated to herself, over and over, her knuckles turning white as she grasped the sink edge. She could feel her skin crawling, every inch of her itched and ached, threatening to do, to do something she wasn't sure she could survive. As Danny rose her eyes to the mirror in her bathroom, her breath caught.  
She didn't recognise the eyes that stared back at her, a blazing golden colour, her pupils nearly gone, disappearing into the molten colour of the eyes that wheren't her own. The face that stared back at her was contorted and twisted into a shape that wasn't what it should be. Danny held back a yelp of fright, dropping the unnatural eyes down to stare at her hands, hands that where not hands. They'd twisted and grown, claws where fingers should be, patched of auburn fur sprouting from the back.  
The tall girl back peddled, lost her footing and hit the floor, her back flat against the bathroom door as pain ripped through her body, a yowl of pain tore from her throat as her jeans and shirt ripped apart. Her body writhed and broke on the floor, the white hot pain slamming through her till she knew nothing but darkness.

===

"What did Danny want?" Laura's sweet voice filled Carmilla's head as she flopped back, the dark haired vampire sneered,  
"Seriously cupcake, can't you let me enjoy the euphoria of an orgasm before you ask about that amazonian?" Carmilla grumbled, but instantly felt herself bend to softness again as she heard Laura snigger.  
"Go on, just tell me before I work my super journalistic skills on you," Laura poked Carmilla's naked side softly, before nuzzling down against her girlfriend,  
"Fine! She was asking about werewolves for some unknown reason, I don't know why, those mongrel tended to avoid anywhere Mother had laid claim to, so I doubt there's any roaming around Sills," Carmilla shrugged and started to wander her hands over Laura's naked form. The smaller girl hummed in approval of the touch but was too quiet. A thinking kind of quiet. Carmilla knew then that her cupcake was coming up with some sort of ludicrous idea,  
"But your mother has gone now, and there are still those weird rumbles happening from the pit, maybe we woke up some weird undying magic or something?" Carmilla shrugged and smuggled back further onto the bed. She didn't Want to think about that, about any of it, just where she was right then, with her beautiful girl wrapped around her. Laura fell silent again, making only small happy noises as Carmilla ran her fingers down her back.  
"You know, she did smell alot like wet dog, but that could just be from hanging out with the beefcake," Laura shot up then, the action so abrupt that Carmilla almost went with her,  
"Its a full moon tonight! Maybe we should go looking!" Carmilla groaned,  
"But it's so nice in here!"  
"Oh stop being useless," Laura chirped, already clamouring from the bed and pulling on clothes. Carmilla's eyes instantly trained to her girlfriends body, before she covered it up. With a defeated sigh and a pair of jeans to the face, carmilla reluctantly got up.

===

"Did you heard that howl?" LaFontaine asked with their usual curiosity, eyeing Perry, who simply rolled her eyes and continued to jot down another new brownie receipe,  
"Your hearing things sweetie," Perry muttered, concentrating on turning the "B" of brownie into a caligrified letter. LaFontaine huffed and turned their attention to the laptop rested on their lap. Quickly they typed up a message to the computerised JP.

/Werewolves, know anything?

Moments passed with no replying, then it came, in a flurry of letters,

//Werewolves, or lycanthropes are native to Europe and come in many Sizes. Ranging from the wolf like creatures, known commonly as Lou-garou yo the wolfman which Is more commonly depicted in modern culture.  
They are mostly limited to change from man to wolf during the three nights of the full moon and records show they remember nothing of their time as a wolf.  
Known weaknesses are silver and fire.  
The last known werewolf in this area is date at 1808.

/Wow JP, that was informative.

//Always at your service.

LaFontaine proceeded to open a new tab on their browser and set about obtaining all the information they could about werewolves. Even if the howl didn't belong to one, LaFontaine had grown to love collecting information about the weird and wonderful. And after all, it was all for science. And survival at Silas.  
It was moments later when Laura burst through their dorm room door, followed by a Carmilla, who was clearly dragging her heals.  
"Did you hear the howl?" Laura was practically bouncing on the spot as she asked, the little journalist looked like she was about to burst with excitement.  
"Yeah, I just quizzed JP about possible werewolves in this area. He said the last recorded one was around 1808, wheren't you here around then Carmilla?" as they asked the question the vampire narrowed her eyes and locked onto them. Meanwhile, Perry did nothing more then huff and try her hardest to ignore the conversation happening around her.


End file.
